Amada mía
by Juri-San
Summary: HaoxAnna!, Yoh, quien le declara sus sentimientos a la Itako comete el gran error de decirle ¿por que?, por que Anna deside irse...¡que! soy pesima en los sumarios XP


En tres lugares  
  
¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Volverás?  
  
¿Con quien estabas? ¿Qué hiciste?.  
  
Todo eso y más sentí deseos de preguntarte, eso y mas…  
  
¿Cuál fue la causa? ¿Qué es lo que anhelas?   
  
¿Acaso lo amas? ¿Por qué?  
  
No sabía como preguntárselo, sería descortés de mi parte decírselo, apenas se lo dije salio corriendo, como si la ofendiese.  
  
¿Y si el te hace daño? ¿Y si tú no retornas?  
  
¿Y si para siempre te pierdo? ¿Con quien soñare? ¿A quine amare?  
  
Esas preguntas recorrían mí mente.  
  
Seguí caminando hasta llegar contra la pared de mi cuarto y desmoronarme por completo sobre ella.  
  
¿Qué haré si no vuelves? ¿En quien me sostendré?  
  
¿De quien es la culpa?   
  
Lo único que quería era que esas insulsas preguntas desaparecieran y olvidarlo, a el, a ti…  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
La noche sigue helada, pero creo que no fue un error irme.  
  
Mis cabellos rubios me cubrían por completo el rostro, las frías gotas de lluvia lo mojaban, y mi rostro era dominado por la seriedad y la ira.  
  
Una vida de dolor, una vida de sufrimiento, una vida de soñar despierta, por tu mísera culpa, por tu maldita culpa, por ella estoy sufriendo, por esa, por tu maldita culpa, maldito infeliz…  
  
Tú no tienes idea de que es una vida de lo que sentí y sufrí….  
  
Pero cuando te olvide y recibí lo que quería de otra persona, ocupo tu lugar, y yo tendría el puesto que anhelaba.  
  
¡Maldito desgraciado! Por tu culpa mi corazón yace roto en mil pedazos…y me negaras sentir y amar una vez más….  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Cada vez la preocupación me doma más, mirando el reloj cada 15 segundos, aunque esos segundos parecían horas, largas, inmensas.  
  
Acaso, acaso, ¿decirte que te amo te lastimo de tal forma?, pero se que fue por su causa, su inútil, sucia y desagradable causa, lo odio….  
  
Anhela destruirme, a mí, mi alma, mis amigos e incluso a ella, por herirme y hacerme sufrir, y lo logro…  
  
¿Cuál es el deseo de hacerme tanto daño? No lo entiendo ¿Por qué tanto daño? ¿Por qué?  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Asta que mi hermano tomo coraje, y abandonó esa gran cobardía que adjuntaba su ser.  
  
Pues decirle a esa bella rubia la palabra amor es peligroso…. Pues, para mí no, pero para mi hermanito si.  
  
Se que el esta entrando en un ataque depresivo en su habitación, se que ella esta ahogada en angustia e ira, caminando por las heladas calles de Tokio, se que me busca….  
  
Camina sin rumbo, pero me busca, me busca hasta en el último centímetro de calle y hasta en el callejón más oscuro de todos….  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Eres tan escurridizo como un pez dentro del agua…  
  
No logro, sentir tu santa presencia ¡Maldición!, es por culpa de el…por ser tan débil, tan inocente, tan optimista, tan cobarde….  
  
Eres cobarde, total y completamente, te sientes en derecho de atacarme, herirme, y usarme a tu antojo.  
  
¡Demonio! ¡Eso es lo que eres! ¡Eres un demonio! ¡Sucio y repugnante Demonio!  
  
¡Te Odio! ¡Te odio a Ti! ¡Me Odio! ¡Los odio! ¡Odio a todos! ¡A Todos menos a el!  
  
¡Como odio que sea tan escurridizo!   
  
¡Maldición!  
  
Seguí caminando con un paso acelerado y apresurado, mi rostro estaba serio, y mis ojos se veían muy fríos.  
  
¿Cómo sabia como me veía? ¡Fácil! Estaba frente a un maldito espejo, el espejo de una tienda, tanto me mire, que pude imaginar el rostro de Yoh.  
  
"Nooooooo!!!"- fue lo único que logre articular, por suerte nadie me escucho a esas horas de la noche, tome una piedra, y la arroje asía ese Vidrio, dejando articular de mis labios un fuerte grito.  
  
Se formo un gran estruendo.  
  
Mala idea, Salí corriendo, ¿Qué hacia? Estaba totalmente loca, corrí hacia la calle, era consiente que nadie estaba a esas horas en la calle, pero esa idea se esfumo cuando dos luces me encandilaron.  
  
Todo quedo negro para mi…  
  
Continuara……  
  
Juri:  
  
Hola! Que diré, fue algo deprimente, pero, es HaoxAnna, es un poco raro, por si no se noto esta narrado por Hao( en un lugar Anónimo) por Yoh(que esta en el cuarto) y por Anna(que esta en la calle).  
  
e este fic se lo voy a dedicar (todo no solo este capitulo) a Hiyo, se que eres gran fanática de esta pareja y estaba en deuda con tigo ¡este Fic es para ti! 


End file.
